


One Story

by Endrun105



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Depression, Dom Chris, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Foot Fetish, Gen, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Ice Skating, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pole Dancing, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Protective Chris, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Chris, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Vibrators, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endrun105/pseuds/Endrun105
Summary: this is the story of three young skaters with one thing in common, Viktor Nikiforov. A self-destructive depressed anti-social genius figure skater. What happens when their worlds collide and they all have to decide what's really important. Will they be friends, enemies, or something else entirely?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	One Story

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I'm currently working on the next chapter of my other story but in the meantime here's something else i wrote. :) ill be updating what did i walk into before i update this work but keep tuned for me actually doing some more writing rn

The bass at the club feels like a thousand hammers. The energy was electric. everywhere, people were moving, swaying, and grinding on each other. The room smelled of leather and sweat. This was a typical scene for Viktor, especially when his friend was in town.

The Tall blond, and brunette were currently seated at a bar, waiting for drinks.  
The club was vibrant in color, the strobes shuttered, the bass thundered, and neon lights barrage the dancers and bar patrons alike.

The Russian sat on a red bar stool, in front of him was a long bar where people were seated, drinking, or trying to pick up a date.  
As the blond glanced around the room he swayed in his chair and leaned on his friend for support.

"Sorry Chris, I might have had too much to drink already. Thank you again for this night though, I needed this night more than you could ever know."

The swiss man just laughed.

"But Viktor i do know you." he shouted over the music." If i wasn't here with you right now, you would be in your apartment, by yourself, and that never ends well."

Viktor looked down at his feet.

"I appreciate that sentiment Chris, but I'm doing better, there's no reason to be worried." The blond bit back, still unable to meet the swede's eyes.  
"Viktor you and I both know that is not true, I know you better than that, it's always so much worse after a win."

Viktor looked away again.

"Da, but it's not your job to babysit me, i might be unwell, but you shouldn't have to deal with it too."

Chris gently took Victor's head into his hands and tilted his chin up to look him in the eyes.

"No Viktor, but i want it to be my job. I want to make you happy. I want you to know you're loved every day. I want to know your safe. I couldn't bear it if something happens to you while I was thousands of miles away, you know how i feel Viktor."

Suddenly it felt to Viktor like all of the music in the club had stopped, he felt the familiar nausea that always accompanied this conversation. he looked away

"Chris, don't you see I'm not good enough the way i am now? I can't drag you down with me, not now, not ever. I'm sorry. I can't be with you emotionally." Chris looked down and smiled.

"You always give the same response, maybe one day, if I say I love you enough, it will change. you will always be good enough, no matter what you do or say."

Chris turned as the bartender placed two glasses on the table. Viktor reached for his and Chris smirked sarcastically.

"To friendship, He cheered and put up his glass to the Russian. They clinked shot glasses and swallowed them down. Victor winced. Chris punched him on the arm

"iv seen you take a lot more than that."

Chris laughed, his eyes sparkling with the unused meaning of his words.  
Victor's face reddened.

"Chris, why must you make everything sexual?"

He laughed and leaned into victor's ear.

"Maybe it's just your influence vitya."

He whispered, barely above the pounding bass of the music, Victor shivered and squirmed away from him. Chris chuckled under his breath.

"Oh victor, it's so easy to fluster you isn't it?".

"Maybe I just don't like you."

Viktor responded.  
Chris pouted sexily.

"you say that victor, but, i know you like me when i stuff you and your greedy little hole with my fingers," Chris leaned in and licked the shell of victors ear,

"Or my tongue." Chris swiftly reached down and ran his hand over the small bulge in viktors pants and chuckled darkly.

"Or my cock," Viktor whined slightly at the feeling of his lover's hand on the bulge in his pants and squirmed.

"Chris, not here" He whispered not looking him in the eyes. Chis buried his nose into his neck and inhaled,

"Maybe I should punish my pet, make you dance for me until you need it. Chris chuckled, the vibrations bouncing off the sensitive skin of his neck and let out a low whimper as he slowly started to suck a hickey into it.

"Would my pet like that?" Chris glanced at his neck and frowned. He had a slight red line just under his leather collar. The collar had a loop for a leash and several small diamonds on it, the coller was also embroidered with Chris's name. But unfortunately, seeing as Viktor didn't like to take it off, it had chafed the skin there. He made a mental note to get it resized.

they both quickly finished their drinks and Chris helped him up. Chris lead the way through the crowd, they weaved and ducked behind people heading from the dance floor.

Around them, the night was in full swing. People were decked out in leather gear and masks. Some submissives were being led around by leashes and others were sitting on laps.

The people at this club were their crowd, and the energy was utterly enticing to Viktor. These types of places were the only place he could feel anything. suddenly, Chris pulled Viktor to a stop. and put his hands on the older man's hips.

"Ok vitya, how about you show me how much you want it pet?" He then reached over and ran his hands down his lover's thighs, lightly grinding his very obvious erection into viktors ass. Viktor groaned at the pressure.

He groaned back hard and pulled away. Viktor turned around and ran his hands down Chris's chest. Viktor started up a slow sultry dance, he moved his hands slowly down his body and walked around Chris.

he ran his hands over his chest, his hips in a way only a practiced dancer could, swaying with the music, dropping to the floor before slowly lifting himself back up.

it was all Chris could do to keep up with him. Chris took his hand and pulled him close to his chest.

“Your so beautiful, min kärlek, at this rate ill have to drag you over to a room a lot sooner than I had planned.”

Viktor put his mouth to Chris's ear "Mabry that's what i want" he whispered and gently bit his ear lobe. Chirs wined and pulled Viktor to his chest.

"Ok darling, if you insist" He smirked, dragging Viktor back through the sea of leather. Finally, after what seems like way too long, they reached the staircase. Chris lead Viktor up to the left and through an archway which opened up into a big circular room with a hole cut into the middle of the floor looking out over the dance floor below. There were connecting hallways leading in all directions with members-only signs leading to the private rooms.

Chris lead Viktor down one of these halls and pinned him to the door. where he immediately continued his assault on victor's neck. Viktor made small whines and whimpering sound ay the feeling of Chris's sharp teeth working his sensitive skin. He opened the door and pulled victor in, firmly closing and locking it behind them.

Later that night i stumbled into my hallway reeking of alcohol. As i reached my doorway i couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. Before leaving the club, i told him i couldn't do this anymore. This was for the best. i have nothing to offer him.

I opened the door and stumbled inside before promptly falling on my ass. pain radiated down my tailbone but i was distracted by a far worse pain. i sighed and put my head in my hands

The world used to be so bright. Everything that happened was bathed in sunlight and stardust, nothing could go wrong for me. Maybe that's why the guild started to dull.

The repetitiveness of life always going right, always winning, never having to worry about anything. It all got so boring. If I looked closely though, The people around me were toxic. 

The bright smiles and adoring friends only wanted me for my fame. the only person I could trust was Yalcalf, and maybe my Yura. My family used me as a cash cow after they discovered my talents. Yalcalf rescued me from that life. He got custody over me and I never looked back.

although I bounced back quickly, It didn't matter in the long run. The people around me, as I slowly found out, would only use me for my talents. Some wanted my money, others wanted the power associated with my image. All in all, I was utterly alone. 

That slow, uneasy realization jerked me right out of my bright sunny world and dumped me into a new grey one. In this world, people were monsters to fight and any obstacle, no matter the size was an Everest to climb, any setback, a cliff to jump off. In this world each breath, each treacherous thought was a struggle.

that was until I met Chris. Chris offered a small sliver of joy for me, he shed some light onto that gray world. He was younger than me, just coming up from juniors at the time. He had come to a competition I was at and threw me a flower crown.

Chris was the sweetest most angelic boy I had ever laid eyes on, he looked just fresh from frolicking in the swiss meadows and i couldn't resist talking to him after the competition was over. As soon as I met him, a flash of golden light filtered over my world and I knew, no matter what happens from here, i needed him in my life. no matter how selfish that made me.

As I reflected, and the sobs racked through my body, I felt deep remorse for the events that occurred that night. Why was i leading him on? I don't feel the same way. thinking about anybody in that way makes me sick.

I don't know how to not hurt somebody, I'm just not good enough for him. As I attempted to stand, i fell back against the door. A sudden thought made its presence known in my head, my antidepressants. I never take them, so I didn't think about alcohol. Smirking, I tucked my tear-stained face into my arm, letting the chill of loneliness set in. I'm alone in this. If i die alone tonight so be it, I'm sorry if i let you down, Chris.

I hate myself for this. I need something more right now, I need a distraction. I stared down at my scarred arms and didn't even try to fight the urge. I slowly scratched my nails down my arms, savoring the high from the endorphins, the distraction from the numbness. 

do i do this for attention? I looked down at the white scratches and took a long uneven breath. Chris doesn't care anymore, why would he want to protect me from me at this point. I run my finger over a particularly deep scar on my wrist. Can anybody protect me from me?

With that thought I scratched my nails deeper, it's a shame you came to my house and took anything sharp away.

I watched a pinprick of blood trail down my wrist and onto the floor. I slowly stood up, the world became a shaky blurry, my brain blurred as the drugs and alcohol in my system raged war. 

I stumbled, My arm caught on the corner of the table and a dark crimson gash opens up on my upper arm. I was too disoriented to notice, I hauled myself onto the couch and as the world became dark, the only thought on my mind was if I was going to be okay for practice tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> ok loves as always i would love criticism and i would love support by liking this and sharing this with some friends i love you all and i hope you have a very happy and safe holidays :) ~end~ <3


End file.
